


A Galaxy Found

by AidansQueen



Series: The Valiant Series [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ...And doesn't like it., F/F, F/M, Missy gets a surprise, Rose gets confused, The Master is completely out of the loop, Tosh is just completely fed up with everyone.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidansQueen/pseuds/AidansQueen
Summary: When her home is destroyed by the Doctor, she is forced to set out into a universe she's never seen and find the one man she's never met---her husband.





	A Galaxy Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of it or make any money from any of it, all of it belongs to those who created Doctor Who.

On a planet far from Earth, in the constellation of Kastoborus, revolved a bright red planet known as Gallifrey. Even closer still, once well past the atmosphere, sweeping across open plains of red grass and forests of silver leafed trees, was the city of Arcadia. It was abundant with life and wealth, but war has made it weathered and torn. Though it still stands and the people still defend it, the Dalek invasion never quite ends. This would be the life she knew, the world she would grow up in. A tiny toddler with bright cinnamon colored curls and knowing green eyes like sunlight through a leaf.

For as far back as she could remember, her life has been made by design. On the day of her looming, when she was taken from the looming tank just a toddler, she was given to a designated set of parents, ones who were offered a child when they were unable to have one naturally. All Gallifreyan children were loomed now, there hasn’t been a natural birth in centuries. From the days that she began to toddle her way across the polished hard wood floors of her home, Momentianas has been taught about her path in life. Her parents were not wealthy but still lived modestly, and Momentianas attended basic schooling until she turned eight, where she was admitted to the time academy. Her Father planned out her life as surely as he would plan out an itinerary. This was the Gallifreyan way, they lived analytically, they planned ahead, and they survived.

              War became common among her people and she grew up surrounded by it. For three centuries, Momentianas, known to her family as _Moe_ , attended the time academy and fought her way tooth and nail up the ranks of society, for the glory of her house, and for the glory of her political ties.

Marriage.

It was an agreement created at the day of looming, a fifty-five-page document tying the house of Autumn Leaf to the house of Oakdown. Now, Oakdown was considerably of a higher rank they her own, her Father prided himself on the accomplishment of securing the political ties between them. The only reason it happened of course, was because the patriarch of Oakdown couldn’t make a better alliance anywhere else—nobody wanted to marry his son.

He brought shame and embarrassment to the house of Oakdown.

Thus, he brought Moe shame, and because of who she is, and who she is wed too, her career was a struggle. She was never allowed beyond class two within the council inside the citadel. She was proud of course, to have been allowed that far. By right she should be sitting with the class five, the highest rank under the high council themselves, as her husband held that title.

Or wife…she really had no idea, she’s never met him.

Her Father promised she’d never have to meet him, and when the patriarch of the Oakdown house passed on, everything would go to her. That was her Father’s endgame, the means to all his scheming was to rob the proud and ancient house of all they possessed because the heir was MIA. Moe had no qualms with that, though she despised being used as a pawn for her Father’s schemes.

When the bright twin suns rise over the horizon that early morning, Moe had no idea her life would change, or that she’d never sleep in the tiny twin bed again, or live under the roof of a single story house in the middle of Arcadia.

“Good morning Mother,” she says quietly upon entering the room—Moe prided herself on her manners, on her behavior. Her Mother raised her to be a lady.

Time Lady…would she _ever_ earn that title?

“Today’s the day,” her Mother says reassuringly, a short plump woman with auburn hair like hers and knowing blue eyes. Her Mother’s assigned name was Gerehara, and she was tied to a man named Humensias. All marriages on Gallifrey were political, love was a rarity. They were tied many decades ago, their parents tied them together to strength influence among the lower council. Gerehara was physician and her Father worked in the citadel as an engineer.

“I failed twice already,” Moe says softly, smoothing the deep red material of her robes down neatly. She wore formal robes which were meant for council meetings or attendance at the academy. Moe was particular about her appearance, took great caution and detail in the way her clothes were cleaned and pressed. Her auburn hair was wrapped in a neat bun, the crest of the academy perched atop her head like a opal fan, position just at the place where her bun met the back of her head.

Her mother straightens it a little, adjusts the pins and then smiles, “You’ll do fine.”

“I landed in the middle of the _great chamber_ ,” Moe says with uncertainty.

“Bet the high council was surprised,” Gerehara beams playfully and kisses her daughter’s cheek, “Go get them.”

 

           

* * *

                             

On the train, there she is pensive as she stares idly at the buildings as they rush by. In the distance, she can see the battlements erected around Arcadia to defend against the onslaught of Dalek machinations, the ever-changing battle tactics as they press to lay siege to her home. There were whole parts of the planet that were burning even then, and as she was rushed towards graduation, her instructors all told her and all other cadets that soon, very soon, they would be out on that battle field—depending on what they achieve on their gammas. Some would be foot soldiers, some would remain at the citadel assisting the elders. Moe wanted more than anything to remain at the citadel, hiding in the libraries, exploring the fast knowledge of the Time Lords before her. The train halts and Moe lifts her gaze to the passengers boarding, a sea of red robed figures as they find seats. Nobody would sit with her of course, she knew that was a given fact. The house of Oakdown was an embarrassment to the time academy and by extension, them too. To sit with Moe would be to associate themselves with her and the Oakdown family. They laughed at her, watched her with mocking eyes….she had nightmares about it, nightmares about her estranged husband returning to Gallifrey…of being made to live with him…

“ _Lady_ Oakdown,” says a voice and she has to fight not to cringe, it is a given title because of her husband’s status but people use to mock her, to shame her, to remind her of her place in the world. They think she secretly associates with him, or so the rumors go. The rumor mill never stops, and every week there’s always something new. Sometimes she thinks about using her status to her advantage, using her husband to scare them all away from her so she could ride the train in peace for once.

“Yurimenara,” Moe replies politely, a soft nod of her head before she turns her gaze back to the sea of buildings out the window. The girl laughs and moves on with the others. Moe doesn’t mind it, doesn’t care and maybe because she doesn’t try and fight the title, maybe because she accepts her fate is the reason that they laugh. On Gallifrey, things like gender or race mean nothing, the days when those issues stood are long since gone, when regeneration was created, it was always a lottery as to what you got. Sexual orientation didn’t exist either, as most of it was genetically weeded out, but still…people did it. It was curiosity or love or whatever mad chemical concoction that influenced it. Moe didn’t quite understand why they did it, she didn’t care for it herself. The idea of sex was disturbing to her, she preferred her books and the massive computers inside the citadel, the vast stores of knowledge locked away in the time vaults.

She _really_ wanted to work there.

The time vaults existed outside of normal time, on a plain that could be accessed from any point in time itself. So, anything put inside the vaults could be accessed by anyone from any moment in time. Moe was forbidden to ever enter that level, as a class two cadet she was only allowed at the base level, and only under supervision.

When the train comes to a halt, she departs from it with her chin held high, ignoring the stares of others, nodding politely when they acknowledge her. She walks steadily towards the academy doors, which were enormous gold monstrosities in her opinion, twin engraved steel doors set at the other end of an enormous bridge which stretched over a cavernous gully below, the citadel just beyond glittering like a giant glass bubble in the distance.

Why did they build it like that? —It was _pompous_.

“Good morning,” Moe says at the front desk, “Is my lady Romana prepared?”

It was considered rude to be late, she knew Romana would be prepared but it was polite to ask before attendance to a lecture.

“She is prepared,” the attendant doesn’t even look at her, but that was normal too. Cadets weren’t exactly important figures, so he never wasted his time in polite conversation. Moe turns and goes, striding purposefully down the long marble corridors towards the lecture hall.

 

                                                       

* * *

 

“My Lady,” Moe asks, hand outstretched as Romana turns and points towards a mathematical computation at the top right corner of the screen before the class, “I believe that’s beta computation, an advanced algorithm designed for advanced time travel through interstellar cross dimensional space.”

“Swallow an encyclopedia again Oakdown?” a boy to her left mutters, triggering a slew of snickering from the front of the room.

“Very good Lady Oakdown,” Romana praises her with a smile and shoots a stern look towards the boy who made the comment before turning on heel with a soft sigh as she glances at the clock, “It’s time,” she tells the class, “I hope you’ve all prepared…the Lord President will be in attendance today.”

Moe visibly blanches but says nothing, she had no idea _he’d_ be there.

Rassilon…by the gods what fresh hell is this?

 

                                                       

* * *

 

 

They are escorted in a neat and orderly line down to the pavilion below, where a training Tardis was prepared. One by one they would each prove their skill at piloting, control and command of a Tardis. To achieve the title of Time Lady would be akin to achieve the title of captain, and Moe knew she was up for the challenge. A Tardis was meant to be piloted by several people, those who pilot the ship are the crew and they are commanded by a chosen Time Lord or Lady.

Half way down the hall she spies her Mother Gerehara, who waves her over. Moe knows better than to skip out of line—it was inappropriate and her Mother knew this. Why would her Mother be here now? Shouldn’t she be at the infirmary tending to the wounded? This disturbance was uncalled for, it broke routine. Every man and woman had a designated routine here, a job to complete each day. To break routine was considered odd, and Moe found this bizarre act of her Mother discomforting.

“Mother,” Moe says in hushed tones, “you musn’t be here, you left your station!”

“Never mind that Momentianas,” Gerehara says firmly, taking her daughter by the arm and walking with her quickly in the opposite direction, “we must go now…we have little time.”

“Mother,” Moe asks worriedly, “what ails you?”

“Nothing my child,” she reassures Moe gently, “but I must get you away from this place—they lied to us my dear…lied to us _all_. The war has not gone as planned, and we are losing. There is a plan in place…it will happen soon and I must get you to safety before it happens.”

“I don’t understand,” Moe asks, skidding to a halt as she looks at her Mother, “Mother if something is amiss I must report it to Lady Romana—the Lord President will be in attendance today---…”

“There is no _time_ Momentianas!” Her Mother snaps sharply, dragging her daughter onward at a hurried pace towards the Tardis bay docks.  “He’s going to burn the planet and the Daleks with it! I heard it, the Lord President is not in the pavilion my dear, he was at the infirmary…I heard him speaking with--…”

“Mother!” Moe scolds her soundly, “you are forbidden to spy on important matters of state as decreed by the code of law in---…”

“ _Moe_!” Gerehara sighs in exasperation, frustrated with her daughter, “Listen to what I’m saying…the planet is going to _burn_ my dear child…I have to get you out of here.”

Gerehara takes her to the docks, to a Tardis resting on the bay, unlocking the door with a quick key code. Moe looks appalled by the idea of theft, she knows where her Mother is going with this. “Mother!” Moe says frantically, “Mother this is _stealing_! I _can’t_ steal a Tardis—I can hardly _fly_ one! I was on my way to the flight test when you pulled me aside…”

Oh no… _the flight test_.

“Mother,” she says softly, “Mother if I fail again they’ll never grant me a title…I’ll forever be stuck as _Lady Oakdown_.”

“Hush now child,” Gerehara scolds, “Listen to me child for we have little time…your Father gave me the pass code to access this Tardis and as it is new we must bond you too it before you can leave.”

“I’m not leaving Mother,” Moe snaps, “Mother you’re ill…we must sit, get our bearings. I feel you misunderstood the Lord President’s command. He would never allow someone to burn our planet!”

“He had no say in it Moe—The Doctor is doing it on his own,” her Mother sighs, guiding her daughters hand over the console, to the lever that engaged the rotor, “My dear…hold fast to it and breath…the pain will only last briefly…your Father warns that you must not break contact or you could damage both yourself and the Tardis irreparably.”

Moe has no time to argue or refuse, her Mother thrusting her hand upon the lever, curling her fingers tightly around the handle. Moe gasps at the sudden psychic link, the sharp intrusion of the sentient ship within her consciousness. So young, hardly a century old…the ship was new and eager to travel but frightened by the intrusion of Moe and her Mother…it was concerned…it didn’t understand…but seeing the reasoning in Moe’s mind it accepted her.

It ends, and Moe stumbles away, clenching her hand as tears threaten to burn her eyes. “Mother…what have you _done_!” There is a sound like a laser canon outside, Moe’s eyes widening in horror by sound…she knew that sound, all Gallifreyans did….

Daleks.

“There here,” Gerehara says, pulling a gun from her skirts, “My child…leave this place and find your tie…I know not where is…but you can find him…Earth…it’s far from here but he is known to venture across those lands. Find him and I pray to the other you are safe…I will see you again my child.”

“Mother!” Moe shouts, diving around the console, darting after her as she steps out of the Tardis and onto the docks. Not far from them, not more than a few yards was a Dalek…and for the first time Moe can see the true damage.

The planet was _burning_ …

The citadel must have been hit while they were in the Tardis, they must have kept the true extent of the Dalek threat a secret for fear of causing panic. “Go!” Her Mother shouts, brave to the end, gun in hand, distracting the Dalek in question, “I’ll keep him busy…go now… _Go_!”

To leave would be the end of her Mother, to go would mean they both die and her Mother’s sacrifice was in vain. Yet to leave tore her apart…but her parents risked everything to get her here, to reach a Tardis…to escape this burning planet before the Doctor blasted it apart.

She goes.

Inside the Tardis, right at the console, she closes the doors with a deep breath. She has never flown solo before, never flown a proper Tardis that wasn’t modified for training. She knew the basics, she understood the controls, but this was a new model and she wasn’t briefed on its design yet.

She’d just have to figure it out.

Outside she can hear the hail of fire and burning things, of Daleks screaming and her people dying. Moe focuses, she tries to block out the screams of her kind in her head, the flood of agony in the air as she slams up all her shields and tries with all her might to ignore it.  Flight checks, parking brake, destination—Earth. She doesn’t know what year, so she picks a random one and hopes it works. Engage the rotor, deep breaths, following the line of dimension on the console….

The Tardis begins to sing, the grinding of sound and engine as it lifts off, she wouldn’t be able to enter the vortex till she escaped the planet, they had gridlocks up all over the atmosphere because Daleks were jumping in and out of time intervals.  It’s rough and violent trying to breach the atmosphere, she’s never gone this far before. The intercom crackles with commands from ground control, they could stop her if they wanted to...

But they aren’t.

Nobody was using the recall switch, nobody was forcing her to land because they knew….and they were giving her a chance to survive. The planet explodes with light behind her and she’s screaming with her people who scream in her head, the Tardis bursting into the vortex violently, hurtling end over end and Moe is fighting for control, all presence of mind lost to the panic and hysteria threatening to bubble over.

Her parents were gone…her planet was gone…everything was _gone_.

The Tardis was heavily damaged, circuits crackled and burned and Moe was flung to the floor, hurtled like a tiny ship caught in the midst of a storm. When it stops, when the Tardis lands—or rather crashes—she is thrown into a spin, ride off the grating, down below and the hull around her starts to crack and collapse. The Tardis is rolling on its side, sliding across rough terrain, and Moe loses consciousness just as the tumbling stops.

 

                                                                        _________________

 

When she wakes it to the sound of alarm bells.

Moe limps her way back to the top deck, shutting down the rotor, activating the emergency extractor fans, shifting the Tardis into standby. Not bad for her first flight off-world she supposed, glancing around at the wreckage around her…

At least she didn’t blow herself up.

She’s also grateful she’s somewhat uninjured—regenerating would have just been the icing on an otherwise _awful_ cake. There is an ache in her chest, a weight like steel that makes her eyes burn with unshed tears as she limps towards the Tardis doors, prying them open with pale hands. She crawls out in the mud and dirt on her hands and knees, heaving an annoyed sigh at her overturned Tardis. There’d be no resettling her until the ship repaired itself. So now she had to sort out where she _was_. The gravity was different, Moe observed with a little hop…much lighter than Gallifrey. The trees around her were brown and green—odd. The sky above was a bright shade of blue she’s never seen before and the air tasted like pollution and…wow…the human race smelled _awful_.

She walks for ages it feels like, limping towards the city in the distance. Her Tardis would be safe in the woods she figured, safe from prying eyes and unwanted visitors while it repaired itself…

That is until she saw the gigantic crash path behind it.

The sound of sirens…the parade of odd metal contraptions—cars—she thinks they’re called. On the side of each car reads in the human primitive tongue _English_ , UNIT. 

Moe runs.

 

                                                                       

* * *

 

London is vast and endless, Moe is frightened by the sounds and the noise, the traffic, the flood of smelly humans that stared at her as she passed. Primitive creatures these humans, so young and vast. She was out of her league here, lost in London, alone and frightened. She just lost her home, her family…and now she was wandering in a human city desperately hoping to find another of her kind. It wasn’t like she could just starting shouting his name, could she? She was terrified she’d actually find him of course…she almost didn’t _want_ to find him.

“Lost?” a woman says as Moe wanders aimlessly down an alley, her eyes on the apartment complexes, the parks, the river. When she turns, what strikes her first in the woman’s attire. Purple and black, she dons the elegance of the Edwardian era. Chestnut hair neatly coifed, a black umbrella under her arm. “You’re certainly a long way from home.”

“Please,” Moe says, she can feel the link between them, the indication that this woman was like her, “Please…I’m lost….my Tardis is damaged…I need to find the Master.”

“Oh?” she quirks a brow, “why him? He’s a bit of a villain that one— _dastardly_.”

Wow…rude. One doesn’t inquire into such personal topics, her business in finding the Master was her own and not to be made into gossip—people just didn’t do that on her planet. “My business is my own.”

“I saw you come down,” she says with a sickly-sweet smile, “thought I’d lend a hand.”

“Do you have a Tardis?” Moe asks tentatively, walking with the odd woman back down the street, across the road towards a little pizza parlor. Moe’s never seen a pizza before, but she’s learned all about human culture in school.

“ _Not yet_ ,” the woman says in a sing-song voice that unnerves her.

“Where are we?” Moe asks, walking with the strange woman.

“London, England, —twenty-fifteen I believe,” she says aloud, motioning to the city with her umbrella. “Welcome to _Earth_.”

                                                       

* * *

 

There is something odd about this woman, Moe thinks as she eats. Pizza is bizarre and the woman who calls herself _Missy_ cautions her that it’s unpleasant to sort out in high quantities. Gallifreyans could organize and digest consumed foods at will, and pizza was apparently frustratingly difficult to sort out.

“So, tell me,” Missy says casually, watching Moe eat, “why are you looking for the Master?”

“He’s my….” Moe pauses, staring at her—should she mention it or would the woman look down on her for it? “I am tied to him.”

If Missy is unnerved she doesn’t show it, only the briefest flash of surprise rushes across her face before she returns to the same casual nature as before. Missy tilts her head to one side, watching her thoughtfully, “well…you’ve found me—what do you want?”

Moe just stares and stares…then…

“Gallifrey is gone,” she says, almost hushed and fearful, “My Mother sent me to find you…she didn’t know where else I could go…”

“Old news dear,” Missy heaves a sigh, leaning back in her seat as she regards Moe, “why are you staring?”

“I’ve never…we’ve never met and…” Moe trails off nervously.

“Oh yes,” Missy rolls her eyes with understanding, “Our families tied us together—sorry—I missed the wedding…was busy—you understand.”

“Our home is gone--…”

“Is not,” Missy stares at her flatly, “Not gone…all a lie, Doctor pulled a fast one on you, didn’t he? Go home, this isn’t a place for cadets and I’m not interested in babysitting you.” She pauses, watching Moe with a sigh before adding, “I can’t help you right now—I’m in the middle of something…it’s the Doctor’s birthday and I’m due to meet him soon. It’s going to be magnificent…been working on it for centuries.” Missy tisks lightly, watching Moe thoughtfully, “No…this won’t _do_. I’m going to have to put you somewhere safe until I can deal with this mess.”

“What are you…”

“Moe,” Missy says firmly, leaning in close, catching her gaze, “My dear…you’ll have to forgive me but I’m busy right now and can’t be bothered with this right now. I’m going to call a friend to come and get you. You will stay here until she comes…her name is Tosh—nice girl if not a bit annoying. You will forget me, you won’t remember me at all—do you understand?”

“Yes…” Moe says, feeling lightheaded…blurry…what was happening to her?

Missy watches her as she lifts her phone to her ear, waiting for Tosh to pick up. She doesn’t give the human a chance to speak as Missy explains the situation, “Rose is at the pizza parlor—east side of London next the temps…she’ll be waiting for you. Come and get here will you—oh and she’s got a different face…just look for the red head in the red robes.” She hangs up with a sigh and puts her phone away. Moe watches her stand, her gaze hazy and unfocused.

“One other thing,” Missy adds before she leaves, meeting Moe’s gaze, “you will tell no one your true name—if they ask…you are Moe—short for _The Moment_.”

When she blinks…Missy is gone.

 

                                                       

* * *

 

Two hours later, after searching every pizza parlor on the east side of London, Tosh finds the woman matching the description Missy gave her. “Rose?” Tosh asks tentatively, “Rose it’s me…it’s Tosh.”

Moe watches her curiously as the human sits across from her. She’s got long dark hair speckled with grey, and knowing brown eyes. “I am the Moment.”

“I see,” Tosh replies with a quirked brow, “Like _The Doctor_ or _Cher_ …changed your name did you? Spent too much time on Gallifrey I think—Rose is a lovely name why change it?”

The strange little human was still talking to her, and Moe wasn’t sure what else to do but reply, “I am the Moment—a Rose is a plant.”

“No darling Rose is your _name_ …” Tosh frowns at her as if a light suddenly clicked on, “Rose….do you know who I am?”

Moe frowns, “Should I?”

Tosh leans back in her seat, expression flat and irritated, “Oh bloody hell that _fucking_ \---…” she cuts off, takes a deep breath and forces a smile back onto her face, “Let me take you home….eh…Moment.”

 

                                                                       

* * *

 

Tosh lives across town in a two-story flat, a narrow building pressed between two others on either side. It was cozy and warm, Moe thinks as she steps inside. Human furnishings were odd though, they designated everything for each room— _boring_ \--and it became clear to Moe quite soon that the human was mated…and perhaps a Mother?

“My husband Scott will be home soon,” Tosh tells her as they ascend the staircase towards her room, “I’ll lend you some of my clothes till we can go shopping…we just need to get you out of… _those_.” Moe watches the human work, pulling out several items of clothing from her closet before tossing them on the bed, “These should fit you…change and meet me downstairs, you can meet the family.” 

When Tosh leaves, she stares as the door shuts closed behind her. Sinking to the floor, she closes her eyes, unshed tears burning behind her eyes. Gallifrey burning…the lies they told…Gallifrey burning…all of it gone. Moe frowns, sorting through her memories—where did that blank space come from? It was settled after she landed here and ended at the pizza parlor.

 _Somebody_ has been messing with her memories. The block she finds is enormously strong, too strong for her to break. So, she leaves it, chooses to worry about it later. She was alone on this little blue planet with a bunch of primitive humans, a broken Tardis, and absolutely no clue where the Master was. She glances at the clothing on the bed as she stands, wiping her eyes. She reverently removes her robes, folding them neatly, sliding her fingers over the fabric with sorrow in her heart.

She can never go home…never…never…never…

She wills herself to put the other clothes on, despises what it means. It means she has to accept she is on Earth, far from home…she doesn’t want to be the last of her kind. She doesn’t want to live on Earth, she doesn’t want to be here at all. Maybe he died too—the Master—and maybe she went searching for him in vain.

 

                                                                       

* * *

 

Downstairs, Tosh is making dinner. Moe watches her—humans certainly do eat a lot—and ponders quietly as she gazes at the family photos along the mantel above the fireplace. Wedding pictures, the birth of a child—two children even—and Tosh with a male of the human species, tall with dark brown hair and a warm smile.

“Hey babe,” a man’s voice echoes from the front door, “I’m home—I picked up the twins from practice and their coach was saying--…” he pauses, his gaze on Moe, “Hello…who are you?”

“I am the Moment,” Moe blinks at him.

“That’s Rose,” Tosh counters quickly, wiping her hands off on a dish towel as she bends to hug both her children and kiss her husband, “Dinner’s almost ready—left over night.”

“My favorite,” he grins, and tosses his coat on the rack nearby before looking at Moe, “I’m Scott—pleasure.”

“She’s a friend from work,” Tosh supplies quickly, “Moment is her code name,” she smiles forcefully at Moe, “Right Rose?”

“Yes?” Moe blinks, switching her gaze between the two humans curiously. The human woman wanted her to deceive her mate for some reason she didn’t understand just yet.

“More UNIT stuff eh?” Scott says on a sigh, heading upstairs, “they’ve _got_ to pay you more for this kind of stuff.”

“Sorry about that,” Tosh tells Moe when Scott is gone, “Just play along yeah? They won’t understand why you call yourself the Moment—I don’t understand it really—it’s easier if you call yourself Rose…you blend in better.”

“I am Moe,” she replies firmly, “I am not Rose—I will not be addressed as a plant.”

Tosh blinks at her, “Alright… _Moe_ ….”

“Human,” Moe says tentatively, “I am seeking another of my kind, he calls himself The Master—does this name sound familiar?”

“Name’s _Tosh_ ,” she replies with a hint of bewilderment and a touch of indignation, “and I’ve heard of him alright—he’s been MIA for ages though.”

“Tell me about it,” Moe makes a face, turning in a circle to observe Tosh’s home, “Human…I require transport to my ship…”

“That Tardis was _yours_?” Tosh blinks in surprise, “Oh—we have it, it’s safe back at headquarters...”

 

                                                       

* * *

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Tosh says quietly into her phone as she glances at the prone figure on her living room couch. She isn’t sure Moe is actually sleeping, because as far as she knows, Gallifreyan’s don’t sleep very much. Something was very wrong with all of this and she feels that the loon who called her didn’t exactly give her all the details.

Unfortunately, she can’t call said loon back.

If only she knew how to find the Master.

But she did have one _other_ number…

“Ma’am this is important and I can’t explain why but I need to get ahold of him, I wouldn’t be asking you this if it wasn’t urgent,” Tosh says quietly. She nods quietly, listening to the response before saying, “Yes ma’am, thank you…we’ll be here.”

She hangs up with a sigh and glances at the odd woman on her couch. It’s been so long since she last saw Rose, over ten years. She’d been left in this universe, forgotten and alone. Unit took her in, gave her a job and helped her get back on her feet—which is where she met her husband.

“Have you spoken with your people?” Moe asks quietly— _wow_ she’s quiet, Tosh hadn’t even heard her move.

“I have,” Tosh reassures her gently, “They’re going to call someone in…he should be along shortly—I hope.”

“Excellent,” Moe nods solemnly, moving to stand by an open window and gaze out at the busy streets. “Your planet is very noisy.”

“That’s us,” Tosh says with a half-smile, “Noisy humans—you’ll get used to it eventually.”

“You smell odd,” she says with a tiny frown, her brow wrinkling, “and I don’t care for the color scheme here.”

“Is there anything you like?” Tosh asks with a quirky smile, “there has to be _something_.”

“Pizza,” Moe says after a beat, “I like pizza.”

“Pizza’s good,” Tosh nods.

“This specialist,” Moe asks quietly, “how will they help my situation?”

“Well,” Tosh grins at her, “He’s one of you so I certainly hope he can help.”

Moe stiffens, glancing back at her, “He…you….you _found_ another of my kind?”

“Um…” Tosh ponders for a moment, “honestly he sort of thought he was the last of his kind for a while so he’s just been wandering…he likes this planet, sticks around to protect it.”

“By what title does he address himself?” Moe asks, glancing back at Tosh expectantly.

“The Doctor,” Tosh tells her with a sigh and a smile.

Moe stares at her, expression unreadable. She says nothing and turns to gaze out the window again, her lips mouthing the words the human spoke moments before. Words and thoughts flying through her head about that meddling miserable idiotic mass genocidal murdering bastard of a Time Lord.

 _The Doctor_ …

She was going to kill him.


End file.
